


a gift

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3 seconds of plot, 5 seconds of power play, Birthday Sex, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boys in Skirts, Creampie, Lube play, M/M, Mingyu's birthday, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Mingyu, a lot of lube, but they're actually soft babies here, omg this sounds filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Is that some part-time job a colleague recommended at work? Something still related to magazines or journalism?”“No. Well, actually, it’s a bit more like …”“Yes?”Realizing Mingyu wasn’t going to drop it anytime soon, Seungcheol rubbed the back of his neck before nervously continuing.“So I worked as, uh … a stripper.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous





	a gift

“Okay, close your eyes now.”

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrow, a small smile plastered on his face as Seungcheol grinned. “Oh? What is it now?” He did as told, fluttering his eyes shut. He felt a hand covering them as the couch he sat on unsank.

“The gift I promised you.”

He let out a chuckle. “Wait, you really got me something?”

“Not just anything. I got something you'd like.”

A month ago, when Seungcheol asked him about the gift he would want for his birthday, Mingyu didn’t take it seriously since he, even they both, knew that they weren’t exactly loaded with cash around those dates. His fiance would only get his payday on 12, which meant they had most likely run out of the monthly allowance already. So he mentioned all the gag gifts he could come up with, including the Screaming Goat figurine. Maybe at some point, he even suggested Seungcheol to buy some of those cheap fishnets he could get in Amazon and just give him a lapdance as the gift. That one gained him a slap on the chest.

“Why do I have to close my eyes? Are you taking your clothes off right now? Oh God. Tell me it’s the pizza-shaped panties.”

He could hear the blush in Seungcheol’s hiss. “Shut up, or I’ll change my mind.” His hand left Mingyu’s face, then he heard the footsteps leaving the couch. A while later, he felt someone sitting right next to him. He automatically turned his face to his left.

“No, no. Don’t look at it yet.” Seungcheol quickly rested his palm over Mingyu’s eyes before he could peek into anything.

“Alright, alright.” He lifted his hands up in surrender.

Seungcheol let out a small laugh. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

As the warm hand left Mingyu’s eyes, he blinked his eyes open and adjusted to the light coming from the lamp on the ceiling.

He certainly didn’t expect an IPhone 11 box laying on the other guy’s lap.

Noticing the younger gaping at it, Seungcheol wore a big smile on his face. On the other hand, Mingyu wasn’t able to process words out of his mouth.

“Hyung, what …?” He managed to say, picking up the box in his hand as he opened the lid so slowly, just to get a glimpse of- a brand new phone inside of it.

“Yeah. It’s for you, Gyu. Your current’s screen is half-cracked already, and since it was coming close to your birthday, I thought that I might just as well-“

Placing the shut box carefully on the coffee table in front of them, Mingyu leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other guy. And Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh, seeing the younger who gave an attitude earlier, being at loss of words as he circled his own arms around his waist.

“Oh God. You really got me ….” Mingyu pulled back, reaching at the package once again to properly open it.

“Yes, I really did.” Still with a huge smile, he scooted closer to Mingyu, watching him lift up the jetblack phone in his hands with disbelieving look on his face.

“Do you like it?” He said in a small voice, unsure of what to say.

“Are you kidding me? I love it, hyung. I don’t even know what to …” Mingyu turned to face him, gesturing his hand around in mild confusion.

Seungcheol sighed and chuckled a bit. “Well, I’m glad you do. I didn’t know which one or which colour you’d like the most, so I asked for the most sold one.”

“I don’t think it even matters, though …” MIngyu said absent-mindedly, lifting up another lid to see the other contents inside the box.

“I mean, my mind’s still blown away. I didn’t expect you to … Did you save up for long just to get me this, hyung?” He finally asked.

“Uh?”

“Well, this mustn’t have costed nothing. The last time I checked the prices, it was around … 1 million won? That isn’t a small price, hyung. Did it take much of your savings …?”

“Uhm, well … It didn’t really, since …”

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows.

“Alright, I don’t want you to think that I got it illegally by, borrowing some money from unreliable places, or maybe even stealing it, because no, I really didn’t-“ Seungcheol quickly cleared it up.

“Yeah, hyung. No … I know you wouldn’t do such things. I’m just … curious? So it didn’t take much of your savings, then …? Where did you get it?”

Seungcheol shyed his gaze away from the younger, inhaling through his agape lips before he answered. “I … well, you know that my payments aren’t that high, right? So, while planning for your gift, I was … I decided to take a side job.”

Expecting him to continue his words, Mingyu replied. “Alright?”

“Yeah, so … um. I applied to- is that the right word they use there? Apply? Yes, anyway, I started working there and … the income’s been pretty much helping.”

“Is that some part-time job a colleague recommended at work? Something still related to magazines or journalism?”

“No. Well, actually, it’s a bit more like …”

“Yes?”

Realizing Mingyu wasn’t going to drop it anytime soon, Seungcheol rubbed the back of his neck before nervously continuing.

“So I worked as, uh … a stripper.”

“What?”

“The place is safe and all, the workers are nice and they keep the rules strict so it really is safe and it didn’t-“

“You. As a stripper.”

Seungcheol gulped, uncertain of what to say. “Yes …?”

Mingyu bent his body forward to put the phone back on top of its packaging. “To be able to get me this for my birthday, you worked. As a, stripper.”

Seungcheol vaguely fumbled with his fingers. “Yes … I did?”

“Fuck. Come here.” He leaned onto the backrest, patting his thigh lightly.

Confused, the older guy still complied. He moved toward Mingyu hesitatingly, which brought Mingyu grabbing him by the waist and sit him down rather firmly on his lap.

The younger leaned closer to the other’s ear, whispering. “What’s your stage name?”

Seungcheol froze to the fact that Mingyu knew how it worked. Feeling him tensing on his lap, Mingyu chuckled lowly. “So? What is it?”

He was even more nervous now that he had to say it. Out loud. In front of his fiance, when he was sat on his lap. Well, damn.

“’s Bunny Cheollie.” Seungcheol said quietly.

A low groan resonated close to his ear, which certainly didn’t come from himself. “Shit, hyung. Do you even know what you’re doing to me?”

Lifting one of his hands up to clutch on the younger’s shoulder, his eyes wouldn’t meet Mingyu’s. “It’s not … I don-“

“What do you usually wear on stage? Do you have it with you?” Mingyu hooked his finger under Seungcheol’s chin, leading him to look into his eyes.

He gave a quick nod. “Only some … shorts. And … I wore a skirt twice, I think? There’s also … fishnets.”

Mingyu cursed under his breath, gulping to get a hold himself.

“Alright. Why don’t you go to our room and put on something nice for me? Get yourself all pretty, yeah, Cheollie?”

Seungcheol was sure his face was as red as Mingyu’s shirt right now. He looked away, nodding once before getting on his feet.

“Oh, and. I’d love to see those fishnets under the skirt.” Mingyu called out, chuckling at the way Seungcheol quicken up his footsteps.

: :

After taking some drink in the kitchen, he plugged his new phone at the socket near his bedroom. He looked at the door as he set the phone on a hanging rack, wondering how Seungcheol would be waiting for him inside.

He twisted the knob slowly, opening the door to see all the lights turned off except for the dim-colored lamp near their bed. He closed the door behind him and walked further into the room, finding Seungcheol standing in front of the mirror.

Shit.

Seungcheol had on an oversized t-shirt which sleeves reached his elbows, and it certainly didn’t cover enough of his collarbones. Most importantly, it was tucked loosely underneath the waistband of a leather skirt that didn’t even reach the middle of his upper thigh, leaving the way his fishnet hugged his fit thighs, plus a glimpse of his butt, open for Mingyu to see.

He’s going to be the death of Mingyu.

He turned around as he noticed the presence of another person in the room. Blush crept up his cheeks as soon as he realized the way Mingyu’s eyes wouldn’t leave his exposed thighs. He quickly brought his hands down to cover them.

“It’s too short, I know. I can just change into the shorts instead if-“

“No.” Mingyu went to the bed, sat himself down on it comfortably, before signaling Seungcheol to get on his lap. “Bunny, come here.”

Seungcheol felt his breath stutter at the nickname, proceeding to come toward him and straddle his thighs before sitting down on it. He still had his hands in front of his skirt, feeling unsure to just let it be.

Mingyu, however, noticed this. He took the smaller hands and set them on each of his shoulders, looking into the other’s eyes. “It’s okay. You can let me see.”

His hands moved to Seungcheol’s tensed thighs, stroking them while pulling them apart gently. His fingers brushed over the inside of his thigh. Seungcheol gasped involuntarily, letting out a small noise from his lips which he immediately shut tight. Mingyu formed a small grin with his lips.

“I see that you’re still very sensitive there, bunny.”

He moved his hand to the back of his thighs before pulling him in closer. It sent his already-so-short skirt to rile up his thighs completely, and his thighs to open even wider before his crotch directly met the taller guy’s.

Seungcheol couldn’t help himself from breathing heavily, hands fumbling to push himself back from the friction since he always couldn’t help with being oversensitive, but if anything, Mingyu only pulled himself by the ass and rolled his hips gently against Seungcheol’s.

“A-ah, Gyu, no, I-“ he clutched blindly on the back of Mingyu’s shirt, burying his face on the nape of his neck. It only sent Mingyu grunting even more, moving his hips once again against the smaller man’s.

“You sure you’re a stripper, Cheollie? You shouldn’t be this easy to- ah. Rile up.” Mingyu slid his hand underneath the leather, groping onto the fishnet-clad skin to find-

“Fuck. Are you wearing panties, bunny?”

Seungcheol only grunted as he felt fingers rubbing against the lace of his underwear. Mingyu slipped his hand underneath the tight laces and squeezed his ass before Seungcheol could even scoot away.

“Answer me properly, Cheollie.”

“Y-yeah.”

“On top, of underneath the fishnet?”

“On top of it …?”

Mingyu wrapped his arms around his waist, hoisting him up before flipping them over, pressing Seungcheol onto the mattress. “I really want to see you, Cheollie. Open up for me?”

He slid one of his hands between Seungcheol’s thighs that were pressed together, trying to pry them apart once again.

“Can I? Please? It’s actually my birthday today, and what could make this day even better is to see this pretty boy in front of me showing himself to me.”

Mingyu leaned down, whispering right beside Seungcheol’s ear. “I’ll pay you more. How’s it?”

Seungcheol shut his eyes, moaning brokenly at the way Mingyu was going his role so, nicely. It’s as if he really knew what he needed to know to-

While he was too busy distracting himself, Mingyu’s thigh pressed down against his crotch which got his legs opening in response. He let out an accidental moan, bucking his own hips up against the solid thigh of the taller man.

“Look at you, so eager for it already.”

Mingyu manhandled his legs to spread wide, bent inside on the knees. Seungcheol struggled against his hold, feeling humiliated on being so exposed. Mingyu was having none of that, though. The older’s strength was nothing compared to both of his hands, not mentioning how Seungcheol was weakened by all the slight stimulations already. He held his thighs opened wider, pulling at the small fabric piece that was supposed to cover the line of his cock, which had already curled up underneath the fishnets, against the waistband of his panties. His laces were black, a contrast on the fair skin of his thighs. The backside was nothing more than a string, which allowed Mingyu to see a glimpse of the pink hole behind him.

“So beautiful for me.”

Mingyu rubbed his calloused fingertip over the velvety area, making the body beneath him twitch at the sudden contact.

“Mingyu, please. Not there … ah.” Seungcheol twisted on the bed, trying to overpower the younger’s grip on his legs and bring his knees together. It was no use, though. The taller guy only leaned down and- buried his face between his legs. Pretty much literally, by the way his nose nuzzled on his perineum and his lips pressing up against his partly-exposed hole, making him buck his body upwards, trying to pry himself away from the younger.

“Doesn’t this feel good, bunny? Don’t you like it, having your cute little ass being given much attention like it should?” His large hands groped the muscle of his butt, squeezing lightly while his thumb focuses in massaging the span of skin around his asshole.

Mingyu felt a hand slipping behind his head, fingers pulling on his hair lightly. He looked up at the other guy as it caught his attention.

“You … can fuck me. You don’t need to pay me more, just … stop teasing me.”

The guy chuckled, lifting himself up from his current position to hover over the older guy. “You just want get fucked so bad, don’t you?” Mingyu’s lips soon found a spot on his neck, kissing the skin lightly and whispering while his lips were brushing on the smooth expanse.

“I was calling you a bunny all this time but I was wrong … you’re just a slut after all.” His thumb hooked the string of Seungcheol’s underwear, rubbing the now exposed hole on his behind. “And this pretty little hole, is just meant to take a cock in it. Is that what you’re trying to say?”

Seungcheol groaned at the other guy’s words, hands fisting on the fabric of his shirt. “Mingyu-ya …”

“Say it, or maybe this is as much as you’ll get tonight.”

He let a broken whine slip past his lips. Swallowing, he opened his mouth. “I’m … just a slut for your cock. Please, just fuck me.”

The groan rippling through Mingyu’s lips were noticable as it vibrated on his neck. “Now, that wasn’t so hard.” Seungcheol watched as the younger moved to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer by the bed, going back to rest on his elbows over Seungcheol’s waist.

“I hope you don’t mind me getting you all messy, princess.”

From his position and how the room is barely lit up, Seungcheol could only trust what he heard and sensed on his skin, so he closed his eyes. He heard the cap being opened, then he felt the cold liquid being poured over his hole. He shivered at the feeling, right before he felt the tip of the bottle being pressed directly on his entrance. The slickness of it as more of the liquid is being pushed into him made him arch his back.

“Mingyu-ya, that’s too much-“

He felt a pair of lips brushing his knee. “You’re leaking so much, bunny. I wish you could see how hot you are right now, getting the sheets wet beneath you.” And more lube is squeezed into him.

Seungcheol groaned, his head tipped back on the pillow at the overwhelming feeling. He could barely tell how much of the lubricant Mingyu inserted in him as all he felt was slippery and wet in his insides. Yet, his breath still hitched when he felt a finger entering him. It wasn’t a new feeling, but it was definitely thicker than his own.

He grinded down on it, making the finger push deeper into him up to the last knuckle. The squelching sound was faint, but he could feel the substance dripping out from him as Mingyu started to pump his finger in and out.

“Can you take more already?” Before Seungcheol could open his eyes and answer, Mingyu was already pushing the second digit along with his first one. It was dry, Seungcheol noticed, but it soon became slippery as he thrusted it into his wet hole.

Two fingers became three, and soon Mingyu found Seungcheol’s prostate easily. He rubbed his fingertips onto the spot, savoring the small noises the other guy was making as he moved his fingers quicker before pulling out. He watched as the wetness dripped out along with his fingers.

“Do you think you can take me now, bunny?” Mingyu pressed the mouth of the bottle on Seungcheol’s stretched hole, licking his lip at the sight of more liquid being inserted into his lover.

“Fuck- yeah. Yes, I’m good.” Seungcheol gasped out, parting his legs even further to invite Mingyu in. Now that Mingyu sat up on the bed, he could see it all how Seungcheol was a mess already. His black hair was tousled over his forehead, skirt pushed onto his stomach with his cock dripping from underneath the panties, which were soon on the floor along with his fishnets with Mingyu's help.

Mingyu unbuttoned his pants that got too tight, shucking them down to his ankles along with his boxers and kicking them to the floor. He poured more lube onto his palm, wrapped his fist around his cock, then pumping it and lathering his precum over the head. He sighed, crawling over Seungcheol’s figure.

“I’m going to put it in now, Cheollie.” He said, almost too softly, making Seungcheol want to pull him down and kiss him if it weren’t for the head of his cock pressing against his rim and slowly pushing inside him. The thickness of it made Seungcheol’s eyes water, a quiet groan being held back by his gritted teeth. “Fuck, you’re so big-“

Mingyu leaned down and presses his lips on the older’s own, distracting him from the pain as he pushed inside deeper to his full length. He let the shorter guy adjust to the feeling, kissing away the small droplets of tear on the corner of his doe eyes.

Once the pain was subsided by the pleasure of getting filled up, Seungcheol took a deep breath, blinking as he pushed himself down on the other’s cock. “You … you can move now.”

Mingyu took that as the cue, pressing another short kiss on Seungcheol’s lips before his hands grip onto the smaller’s waist. He pulled his cock out halfway, then pushed in right onto Seungcheol’s spot. It made him clench his walls around the thick length as he moans, bucking his hips in pleasure.

“You like it, bunny? The way I fill you up so nicely?”

Seungcheol tossed his head to his side, trying to muffle his mouth and the small noises escaping his lips. The words coming from the guy above him would make his cock twitch if it weren’t for the fact that it was already rock hard laying on his stomach. Mingyu seemed to notice the lack of reply, so he reached for the base of the older’s cock and squeezed it.

“Answer me, Cheollie.”

It was supposed to be a warning squeeze, only a tug to remind the other guy who he was submitting to, and Mingyu definitely didn’t expect Seungcheol to come all over his fist, hard.

His cock was clamped down tightly in the guy’s hole as Seungcheol climaxed, come spurting all the way to his own chest. Mingyu groaned at the sight of Seungcheol’s ruined shirt, eyes clenched shut with eyelashes wet from his tears, his reddened lips parted while he let out small puffs of breath.

“Fuck, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.” Mingyu continued his thrust, making sure to pull his cock out enough to make the head of it get caught on the older’s hole and to push back in deep enough to press up against his prostate on every set of movement. Seungcheol cried out in oversensitivity, and he leaned down to capture his lips in a messy kiss to swallow his noises. Then Mingyu pushed his cock in deep, releasing his load inside the older’s hole. They both groaned at the sensation, Mingyu rested his forehead on Seungcheol’s shoulder as he emptied himself in him.

Seungcheol steadied his breathing, hand resting on the back of Mingyu’s head. “Mingyu-ya.”

The younger grunted with his face pressed on his torso. “ I don’t want to pull out just yet, you’re warm.”

That gained a smack on his arm. “I wanted to say, happy birthday.”

Mingyu turned his face to look at the guy, chin resting on the guy’s chest. “You said that already.”

Seungcheol shook his head. “Not as Bunny Cheollie.” He chuckles, eyes forming crescents.

Mingyu then grinned at him. “Thank you, Bunny.” He leaned up, pecking his lips shortly.

“Now pull out of me.”

“How about one more time?”


End file.
